


The Jigsaw

by XenomorphX121



Series: Well that's news to me [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Current Events, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jigsaw Puzzles, Multi, Quarantine, Sickfic, but not really, chatfic, its only mentioned for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenomorphX121/pseuds/XenomorphX121
Summary: Mom: if I come out of this lockdown having committed a murder you can put it down to this momentBen_Dover: oooBen_Dover: davey dropped the caps AND punctuationBen_Dover: jacky you better ruun boii
Relationships: Crutchie/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Well that's news to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753786
Kudos: 41





	The Jigsaw

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames-
> 
> DixieNormus- Jack  
> Mom- Davey  
> Sunshine-Crutchie  
> glue- Elmer  
> Ben_Dover- Race  
> Bigmuscleman69- Albert  
> Brooklyns_here- Spot  
> Jesusinthestreets_Sataninthesheets-Jojo  
> Jenny.Talia-Romeo  
> ivelostmyshoe-specs

ivelostmyshoe: Hi

glue: hi 

Sunshine: Hey

ivelostmyshoe: how’s everything going for you guys at the moment

Brooklyns_here: other than the global health crisis you mean.

Sunshine: Put it this way

Sunshine: Davey and Jack are doing a jigsaw puzzle

Ben_Dover: o damn it must be hitting them hard then

Sunshine: I wasn’t finished

Sunshine: There has been so many arguments

Sunshine: Piles of pieces everywhere

DixieNormus: i keep telling him that these ones should go in this pile

Dixienormus: [pic.jpg]

Mom: You can obviously see that I’m right.

DixieNormus: no way

DixieNormus: race?

Ben_Dover: welllll

Ben_Dover: if you want MY personal opinion

Ben_Dover: haujikdrgbawikjfdwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mom: Race?

Ben_Dover: this is spot.

Ben_Dover: i took his phone.

Ben_Dover: im not letting us get in the middle of your argument.

DixieNormus: cmon

DixieNormus: elmer?

glue: sorry, can’t help you

glue: plus spot would just take my phone too

DixieNormus: specs pleaaase

ivelostmyshoe: sorry

Mom: Either way, I’m still right.

Sunshine: O no

Sunshine: Oh no

Sunshine: Oh 

Sunshine: O h god

glue: what?

glue: what’s going on?

Sunshine: Lets just say that the piles are no more

Mom: if I come out of this lockdown having committed a murder you can put it down to this moment

Ben_Dover: ooo

Ben_Dover: davey dropped the caps AND punctuation

Ben_Dover: jacky you better ruun boii

glue: how’d you get your phone back, race?

glue: does spot know?

Brooklyns_here: does spot know what.

Ben_Dover: i have immense skill thats how

Ben_Dover: wait 

Ben_Dover: o shit nvm

glue: well that’s Race dead

-

bigmuscleman69: does anyone know what happened to jojo

Jenny.Talia: wdym

bigmuscleman69: ive been texting and calling him for three days

bigmuscleman69: im not the only one hes been ghosting right

Ben_Dover: nah 

Ben_Dover: i havent got an answer out of him either

Jesusinthestreets_Sataninthesheets:.. hi

Ben_Dover: wtf where were you

Jesusinthestreets_Sataninthesheets: i was sick...?

Bigmuscleman69: so everytime you get sick you just drop off the face of the earth

Ben_Dover: we thought you were dead man

Mom: We were worried.

Mom: Why didn’t you answer any of our calls or texts?

Jesusinthestreets_Sataninthesheets: sorry mom

Mom: Just tell us next time.

-

Jesusinthestreets_Sataninthesheets: so i was reading the messages back

Jesusinthestreets_Sataninthesheets: is jack actually alive

Mom: Barely.

DixieNormus: well that didnt sound threatening at all.

DixieNormus: but hes right tho

DixieNormus: it was a close call

Ben_Dover: howd you survive

DixieNormus: im not even sure

DixieNormus: but ive since stress painted one forgive me piece for davey and then showered because the paint took over

Mom: You know that your hair is actually really soft and fluffy when you bother to wash it.

DixieNormus: do you forgive me

DixieNormus: can i have a hug

Mom: …

DixieNormus: （＾人＾）

Ben_Dover: dude

DixieNormus: sorry im getting desperate

Mom: Come here.

DixieNormus: !

DixieNormus: it worked

Ben_Dover: but at what cost my dude

DixieNormus: im going as fast as i can

DixieNormus: o no

DixieNormus: i cant stop  
DixieNormus: help#

DixieNormus: quick-]#;’

Mom: He just crashed into the bed at an inhuman speed.

Mom: I am unsure if he’s okay.

Mom: Probably not, but oh well.

-

Ben_Dover: AyayayayyaYAa

ivelostmyshoe: whats the excitement for race?

Ben_Dover: movie night with my boys

Ben_Dover: !!11!!!!!!!1!

Brooklyns_here: love you race.

Ben_Dover: im melting omg

bigmuscleman69: ive got the popcorn

bigmuscleman69: is the pillow fort up yet

Ben_Dover: just finished making it

Ben_Dover: i am so far under blankets that i am not sure i can breathe for much longer

bigmuscleman69: someone should probably go help

Brooklyns_here: probably.

bigmuscleman69: …

Brooklyns_here: fine.

Brooklyns_here: ill go check on him.

bigmuscleman69: tyyy

Ben_Dover: where is elmer

Ben_Dover: bby

Ben_Dover: answer pls

bigmuscleman69: does this mean i have to go upstairs and find him

Ben_Dover: you bet it does

Brooklyns_here: yep.

bigmuscleman69: oo

Ben_Dover: did you find him

bigmuscleman69: yes i did

bigmuscleman69: [sleepybby.jpg]

Ben_Dover: awwwwwwwwwwwww

Ben_Dover: babyyy boyyy

Ben_Dover: even spot is smiling at that

bigmuscleman69: should i bring him down

Ben_Dover: yes i want all my boys

bigmuscleman69: im going to have to carry him

Brooklyns_here: need any help.

bigmuscleman69: are you doubting my big muscle man strength

Brooklyns_here: just offering.

Ben_Dover: i am taking so many picture of my precious sleepy boy tonight

bigmuscleman69: im not sure he will want that

Ben_Dover: which is why its perfect for blackmail

Brooklyns_here: why would you want to blackmail elmer.

Ben_Dover: idk but its always good to be prepared

Ben_Dover: but for now

Ben_Dover: movieess

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy  
> feel free to leave a comment <3


End file.
